Partner
by Divergent338
Summary: Based on speculation from Fighting Shadows. It'll be wrong I'm sure, but I wanted to write some angry Deeks. Rated T for a little language.


**Like the summary says based on speculation from Fighting Shadows. This may be a little rough, I wrote it late at night and no one looked it over for me. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hetty, we need to talk." The blonde detective stalked towards Hetty's office, taking a stance in front of her desk.

"Yes, Mr. Deeks." The older woman sighed and closed the file in front of her. "I believe we do."

Frustrated, Deeks ran a hand through his hair, the other tapping out a frantic beat against his thigh. "What the hell happened today, Hetty? I thought we were fine, not great, not after the pile of shit that was the White Ghost mission, but fine. I thought we were fine."

Hetty splayed her weathered hands across the desktop. "I'm afraid the choices I made today, such the ones I made in relation to the Afghanistan op were choices made for the greater good."

"You walked into OP'S right after a briefing with a folder full of pictures you or some other ninja took of Kensi and I! You spied on us! Betrayed the small amount of trust we still had in you and told us that we couldn't be partners for the sake of the mission!"

"Mr. Deeks I-"

"No! Don't Hetty! Don't make a fool of yourself with petty excuses. There was no reason for the things you did today."

Hetty's face stiffened. "There are regulations against relationships in this office. Regulations I fully intend to uphold."

"Damn it, Hetty!" Deeks' palm slammed down on her desk and he bent over slightly to look her directly in the eye. "Don't you think it's a little funny that you weren't even sure about us until pictures taken with a high power scope proved it for you? We have been doing an excellent job of balancing this damn job with our relationship."

"That is not the point, Mr. Deeks."

"Then what is your point?" He shifted back, his hands settling on his hips. "That you'll never approve of us? I don't expect that, I don't even think I want it, so that's not it. Is it that you'll never allow us? Because you can't really control that."

Deeks posture slackened and slowly his hands dropped to his sides, when he spoke again his voice was soft, nearly silent. "You can separate us as partners, or send one of us on a false mission filled with lies but I am not giving her up, Hetty. Not for you or anybody. This..." He paused, his head drifting back and a snarky smile briefly filling his handsome features. "This relationship with Kensi is the best thing to ever happen to me, and I will not let it be ruined over some dumbass regulations. So separate us, fire us, do what ever the hell you want, I'm not leaving her."

"No, I didn't expect that you would." Hetty sighed and tilted back her chair, lips pursed thoughtfully. "I didn't expect that you would."

"So what happens now, huh." Deeks ran a hand through his hair and resumed his aggressive stance against his boss. "You want me to go, cause I'll go, say the word and I'll pack up my box and head back the LAPD."

Laughing lightly Hetty leaned forward and stepped up from her chair. "And what good would that do? Ms. Blye I suspect would have her bags packed and be out the door right beside you, Callen and Sam might very well go too, the loyalty your team mates have for you is admirable."

"So you're going to keep us separate as partners." Deeks mused, his jaw slowly working.

"No, I don't believe that would do anyone any good."

"What? Hetty-"

"Shh, shh, shh, , I haven't finished speaking." Hetty held up one hand. "Over the course of the day nearly every NCIS employee in this building, including Assistant Director Granger, spoke to me making a case of why you two should be allowed to be in a relationship and work together as partners." Hetty smiled softly. "Nell was at my desk the moment you four left on assignment, the girl can quite a spitfire when the situation calls for it, never thought I'd see it directed at me however." The old woman chuckled at the memory. "Eric was next, followed by Owen, then several employees that have probably never ever spoken to you or Ms. Blye. and even made appearances."

"Remind me to thank them." Deeks mumbled, playing with his hands.

"So I have come to a decision." Hetty took a deep breath and crossed her hands at her waist. "You and Kensi may remain partners and continue this relationship."

"Oh my God, thank you, Hetty."

"I wasn't finished speaking, ." Hetty scolded. "You and will continue to be partners. However if your relationship ever effects the mission at hand your partnership will be terminated faster then you can say touchè, do you understand me?"

"Yes, I do." Deeks' shoulders relaxed slightly and his posture shifted, slowly becoming more Deeks and less Max Gentry.

"Go to her." Hetty nodded towards where Kensi was anxiously waiting in the bullpen. "She'll be glad to hear the news I presume."

"Yeah." Deeks spoke softly and turned around, heading to Kensi before he stopped and glanced over his shoulder. "Thank you, Hetty, really."

"Don't thank me, ." Hetty said to his back. "Thank your team."

Deeks strode up to where Kensi sat nervously waiting in her chair.

"What did she sa-" Kensi began before Deeks' hands were snatching at her wrists, grabbing her and lifting her up from the chair. His lips pressed to her mouth immediately, his strong arms cradling her body to his as Kensi's hands went to his hair, sliding through its now familiar softness and letting herself relax despite the intensity of the situation.

When he eventually pulled back slightly Kensi was almost positive her lips would be bruised later from the force behind the kiss they shared, not that his wouldn't be too.

"What was that?" She whispered, panting for breath. "Please don't tell me it was a goodbye kiss, Deeks."

"Never, partner." He laughed, and lifted a hand from her waist, letting it drift up to caress her cheekbone with the pad of his thumb. "Never."

"Partner? Does that mean?" She paused, hardly daring to believe it.

"Yes." Deeks' grin stretched across his face and he leaned back in again to gently peck her on the lips. "Yes, she agreed, we're good again."

"We never stopped being good, Deeks, Hetty did." Kensi insisted softly.

"We're all good now, Kens. That's all that matters, we're all good."

"Thank God." She murmured and connected their mouths again.

The kiss was just deepening as a voice broke through their haze.

"Whoa there! PDA alert!" Eric quipped and they separated and turned to him standing beside Nell a few feet away, tablets in hand and grins plastered to their faces.

"They going at it again?" Sam smirked as he entered the bullpen alongside Callen.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kensi hissed stepping out of Deeks' embrace, but allowing him to keep an arm wrapped around her waist.

"Please!" Callen scoffed. "When we all teamed up to that infiltrate that building you two couldn't keep your hands off each other before or after the raid took place."

"I hadn't seen her for hours!" Deeks protested.

"Just tell me I've got my regular partner back and I'm fine." Sam spoke again.

"Thanks to you guys, things have returned to normal again." Deeks grinned. "Tell you later." He whispered as Kensi's questioning eyes rose to his.

"Oh thank God." Callen sighed and lifted a hand to his heart. "Kensi, he is all yours."

"Ehhh. I think I'll keep him." Kensi playfully bumped her hip against Deeks'.

"Like I said, thank God because I don't think I could take much more of his moping."

"Miss me that much, huh partner?" She teased.

"Oh you know it." He whispered a heartbeat before his lips pressed to her temple.

"Well." Nell clapped her hands together. "I say we celebrate this bonding moment over some drinks. What do you think?"

"Hell yeah." Sam grabbed his bag as Callen and Eric also voiced their consent.

"You two in?" Callen gestured with his index finger at Kensi and Deeks.

"Uhhhh." Deeks snuck a peek at Kensi, apparently seeing what he wanted in her eyes he turned back to the team. "Another time, just have a drink for us okay?"

"Oh we will." Sam grunted. "Or two, or three." The large man trudged out of the mission with Callen and the techies at his heels.

With a light laugh Deeks turned back to his girlfriend. "You good to go, sugarbear?"

"Oh yeah." Kensi pulled away from him and slung her bag over her shoulder. "I was all packed up just in case you made any drastic decisions."

"Aren't you glad that I talked things through calmly?" He asked, walking to his own desk to snatch up his messenger bag.

"Oh I don't know. A little drama could have been fun."

"Really?" Deeks grinned and sidled back up to her. "You just wait until we get home, I'll show you what fun is."

Grinning Kensi lifted her mouth to his ear, letting her warm breath play across its shell. "Promise?" She purred.

"I don't have any weird hand over my heart things and I wasn't a boy scout, so I'm just going with a simple yes."

"Hmmmm." Kensi mused thoughtfully. "That works I guess. Home?" She asked, offering her hand.

"Home." Deeks agreed, taking her hand and entwined their fingers. "Let's go home."

* * *

**Can I have a review?**


End file.
